So This is Our Forever
by LibraQueen13
Summary: One-shot. "Our forever is just gonna have to be 60 to 70 years...". BONENZO fluff with "human" Enzo and witch Bonnie. They're now happily married, but there's something that Enzo really wants from his wife. He knows how to charm her and he knows how to entice her… Either way how can she ever resist him? ***Rated M***


**It's been a while since I updated 'HUNTRESS' because I've been so busy. Not gonna lie, the ending of 8x11 kinda killed my motivation too, even though like many of you I knew it was coming. I really hope that Bonenzo do get their happy ending. But, I don't wanna get my hopes up so I'm mentally preparing myself for Enzo to tell Bonnie to move on and Monnie to happen in the finale, since I'm not so sure that the writers' idea of a happy ending is the same as Bonenzo shippers' ideas of a happy ending!**

 **Anyway, I'm determined to continue and complete 'HUNTRESS' as part of my own 'bucket list', and in the mean time here's a one-shot to lighten the mood and get me back into writing mode. This fic is an alternative to the way season 7 ended. It's built on the idea that Damon escaped from the vault unscathed, so there's no Denzo mind-control induced killing spree. No Cade. No sirens (well, for the most part). Basically nothing to stop Bonenzo from living their dreams. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Enzo wrapped his arm more tightly around his wife's waist as he lay in their bed spooning her from behind. He tucked his face into her neck. She smelled amazing. Like strawberries and peaches. He never got bored of waking up like this.

Stroking her flat belly with his hand, he pressed his morning erection into her deliciously, juicy behind, then moved his fingertips upwards to caress her breasts over the fabric of the black, lace and silk baby doll dress she wore to bed.

He planted gentle kisses on her shoulder causing her to stir.

Bonnie sighed softly. "Stop trying to knock me up again."

"You stopped taking the pill?" he asked hopefully.

She chuckled sarcastically. "You wish… Pushing out a dozen of your kids is not on _my_ 'bucket list'."

He smiled against her skin. "One day you'll give in."

She turned to face him lying on her side. "Yeah, and maybe one day you and I will become King and Queen of the Underworld," she told him, mocking his confidence and letting him know just how stubborn she could be too.

"Well," he began stroking her spine with one finger, which he knew would make her shudder, "we're already the King and Queen of our own world, so that's not such a stretch."

Bonnie couldn't prevent her smile from breaking through, and the way he was looking at her; like he wanted to taste every inch of her as if they had all the time in the world, did nothing to strengthen her resistance to reproducing with him. He was always able to turn her to butter.

"Come here," he said pulling her body flush against his and wrapping her leg across his waist.

He claimed her mouth as if she was his first meal in months, dipping his tongue inside while he palmed her ass and rubbed his hardness against her center. He turned them so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. Bonnie used her hands to stroke his bare chest and abs while she straddled him and ground her hips against his. She took her time teasing him with playful kisses, using her tongue to slip into his mouth and lick his skin, pulling away each time he got too into it.

Enzo pushed his hands up her thighs and flipped them over, so that Bonnie was now on her back and he was on top of her. He stared into her eyes for a few moments noting how aroused she was, then hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, just as the bedroom door flew open with a bang.

"Mommy we're hungry," Aleisha St. John-Bennett informed Bonnie as she barged into the room with her brother, Lorenzo.

Enzo rolled off his wife as quickly and gracefully as possible, making sure that they were both decent before their off-spring saw something they couldn't unsee. He and Bonnie sat up in the bed as their 5 year old daughter and 4 year old son bounced onto the bed in between them. He loved his children to death but they were experts at killing the mood.

"You have a Dad too you know," Bonnie told her daughter.

Aleisha turned to look at Enzo. "Daddy we're hungry."

"Ok, but what did we tell you about knocking the door?"

"Sorry, Daddy," she apologised, looking downwards and feeling genuinely guilty for forgetting to respect her parent's privacy.

Enzo smiled at his daughter lifting her chin up with his index finger. "Hey, it's not the end of the world darling. Just remember next time, ok. Otherwise..."

Aleisha squealed as her father tickled her all over. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Lorenzo while he giggled and bounced on her lap as he watched his sister being tickled.

"You want some too?" Bonnie asked her son playfully.

Taking his huge smile as a big, fat "yes" she tickled him too until the bedroom was filled with the sounds of giggling, screaming children.

"Ok," Enzo said once the tickle attack was over, "go downstairs and wait for us at the breakfast table and we'll get you two little monsters fed."

Aleisha and Lorenzo jumped off the bed, sounding like elephants as they made their way excitedly down the stairs.

Enzo turned to look at Bonnie. "I thought we talked about you 'spelling' the door at night to stop them from bursting into the room at inappropriate times."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Until they come into their magic and figure out how to 'un-spell' it… Then we'll be completely screwed."

He chuckled. "Speaking of us getting screwed..." He wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and pulled her across his lap, then began to nip at her neck.

She tried to push him away not really putting much effort into it. "We do not have time for _that_ now… unfortunately. And you know you could just put a lock on that door instead of me using magic."

"Yeah, I know." He leaned away from her slightly, but kept his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. "We'll definitely need it when the other kids come along."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me, we won't need a lock on the door if anymore kids come along, because we'll be too damn tired to eat let alone have sex."

And with that she escaped his grasp and climbed out of the bed reaching for a robe to cover her sexy nightwear. Despite being married for almost 6 years they always made an effort to keep the passion alive. They'd both seen each other at their worst and they weren't exactly vain – Enzo would be turned on by his wife if she was wearing an old sack – but they were living their dream… their forever. They wanted to make every moment count. They didn't want to take anything for granted.

Enzo got out of bed too and put on a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He followed Bonnie to the door and pulled at her hand turning her around to face him. Pushing his fingers up into her medium-length, curly hair, he pulled her towards him for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Mom… Dad..!" two little voices yelled from downstairs.

Bonnie and Enzo sighed at the interruption. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Remind me again why you're so determined to knock me up a third time," Bonnie told him with a smirk.

#

Downstairs in the kitchen Bonnie sliced up some fruit for Aleisha and Lorenzo, while Enzo made coffee.

"Mommy, I want pancakes," Lorenzo begged.

"I know baby, but you can eat some fruit for now because it's gonna take me a little while to get all the ingredients and make the pancakes. And remember what we said about how you ask for things? You don't say I want. What do you say?"

"Can I have pancakes please?"

Bonnie walked over to the children at the breakfast table and kissed Lorenzo on the forehead before placing the fruit in front of them. "That's better." She smiled at her son and kissed Aleisha too so that she wouldn't feel left out.

She walked back over to the central island in the kitchen. Enzo came up behind her crowding her in. He placed a cup of coffee on the counter in front of her then wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest and kissing her on the cheek. Aleisha pretended to make throwing up noises and of course Lorenzo had to copy his big sister.

"Hey," Bonnie said playfully to the children as she tapped the kitchen counter with her hand. "Show some respect...We're what you call 'relationship goals'."

Enzo laughed and pulled Bonnie to him even more tightly.

"What's a ralay… ralayton..." Lorenzo struggled to pronounce the word.

" _Relationship goals_ ," Aleisha enunciated proudly.

Bonnie and Enzo smiled at their daughter, who was too smart for her own good.

"It means they play kissy face all day," Aleisha continued.

"Aleisha," Bonnie said sternly.

"What do you know about 'relationship goals' you're 5 years old?" Enzo questioned his daughter.

"She knows exactly what it means, she's just being a smart mouth," Bonnie said sticking her tongue out playfully at her daughter.

Aleisha returned the gesture. "Of course I know what Mommy's talking about Dad. I'm not a baby."

Bonnie and Enzo shared an amused smile.

"It means that when I grow up, if I _choose_ to get married and have a family..."

"If you _choose..._?" Enzo never failed to be astonished by the things his daughter came out with. Sometimes she was like a 40 year old in a 5 year old's body.

"Mommy says that not everybody wants to get married and have children."

"Really? Ok."

"But, if I _do_ , my goal should be to find someone who treats me like the Queen that I am," she said eating some of the fruit.

"Don't _I_ do that already?"

"You treat me like a Princess, Daddy, and _ovussly_ I can't marry you," she added, not quite able to pronounce the word 'obviously'. "So I have to find my own King."

Enzo gave Bonnie a confused smile. "This is a conversation you two have actually had?"

"We're the women of the house… We talk," Aleisha answered before her mother could speak.

Lorenzo looked between his sister and his parents as he ate his fruit. He was interested in the conversation but all the talk of Kings and Queens was starting to get a little tedious for him.

"Why do you talk to them like they're adults?" Enzo asked amused. "They're 4 and 5 years old."

"Come on, we always knew our kids would be super-smart with the magical combination of the St. John-Bennett genes," Bonnie answered him.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "She _does_ realize that all this King and Queen talk isn't literal right?"

"I'm not stupid Daddy. I just have to find someone who _treats_ me like a Queen. Then I have to treat him like a King, so we're equals… like you and Mommy."

Enzo stared at his daughter in amazement, then looked at Bonnie with pride. He shook his head again and whispered to Bonnie, "God help us when we get to the talk about the 'birds and the bees'."

"I already know about the 'birds and the bees'," Aleisha asserted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the hearing abilities of a dog," Enzo commented.

"What does that mean Daddy?" Lorenzo asked.

"Aleisha's hearing is super-sensitive."

Bonnie turned around to face Enzo.

"Please tell me that she doesn't know about..." he began.

"Relax," Bonnie chuckled. "She knows about flowers and how bees carry pollen..."'

"And that's kinda how babies are made, right Mommy?"

Bonnie turned around abruptly. "Who told you that?"

"Sasha."

"That kid from Kindergarten?" Enzo asked. "Is this a friendship we really want to encourage?' he said to Bonnie.

All Bonnie could do was raise her eyebrows. "On that note lemme go get the ingredients to make theses pancakes." And she left the kitchen to go to the walk-in pantry in the hallway.

#

While looking for ingredients to make the pancakes Bonnie thought back to how her and Enzo's lives had changed once she was free from the Huntress curse. Damon was able to resist the voice in his head that was mimicking Elena and he made it out of the vault safely after burning the body of the shaman.

Once they were out of the building Bonnie insisted that they reseal the whole of the Armory again to prevent the evil that was lurking in the vault from getting out into the world. After Enzo had relayed information from Virginia about the Sirens, they knew it was the best thing to do.

Caroline and Alaric made the difficult decision to allow their twin daughters to use the magic that they had siphoned from the building to open it in the first place, to reseal it with Bonnie's guidance, since she didn't have her own magic.

They knew that there was still another Siren out there in the world, but since Virginia's psychological state deteriorated drastically shortly after Enzo's visit, she was now pretty much in a catatonic state due to the meds, and they couldn't get anymore information out of her.

Soon after the Armory was resealed Bonnie and Enzo talked to Damon about sharing the cure. Damon agreed to let Enzo take it first, then he'd take it from Enzo when the time came. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, things didn't quite go to plan.

They didn't want to kill Elena by draining her, so, they took as much of her blood as they could without it causing her any harm. The pint of blood that Enzo was given managed to make him mortal with basic human functions. But it wasn't quite enough, he still had some of his vampire abilities. He had vamp speed, vamp strength and the ability to heal quickly, but they soon realised that if he didn't drink blood at least once a week he aged rapidly and would die. They didn't know what his lifespan would be, but knowing he wasn't _immortal_ anymore they assumed he'd have a normal human lifespan.

Bonnie felt two large hands slide around her waist as she stood in a world of her own looking at the ingredients on the shelf.

"What's taking you so long Mrs. St. John?" Enzo asked her.

"You forgot the Bennett," she corrected him playfully as she put her hands over his.

He nuzzled her neck. "You know I like teasing you." He appreciated the fact that she had chosen to change her name to Bonnie St. John-Bennett and they had given the children the same surname.

Bonnie laughed softly, remembering how quickly things had progressed once Enzo had taken the cure. Several weeks into Enzo being mortal they eloped to Paris. Once they returned Caroline insisted on throwing them the biggest party in Mystic Falls since she wasn't a part of the wedding.

The day after the celebration Bonnie had the biggest hangover of her life. Well, that's what she thought it was at the time, until the puking didn't stop and she took a trip to the doctor who revealed that she was 5 weeks pregnant.

The pregnancy somehow triggered the return of her magic. Bonnie didn't know how but she liked to believe that the creation of new life, the most natural thing in the world, put the balance back into her life and her body. At first she thought that maybe the magic was from the baby and that once she gave birth she'd lose the gift while the baby grew into their abilities. But, it wasn't a fluke, her magic was back with a vengeance and she was stronger than ever. To this day one of the things Bonnie was using her magic for was to try and recreate the cure properly. But so far she was unsuccessful.

"Would you stop," Bonnie giggled as Enzo kissed the side of her neck, knowing how ticklish she was there.

He continued to tease her, slipping his hand under her short robe and the baby doll to stroke her thighs.

"Enzo..." she sighed happily.

"You sure you're not ready for another little St. John-Bennett yet?"

"Considering I barely got a chance to recover from Aleisha's birth, since Lorenzo came a year later… _and_ I'm only just getting back into work properly again..."

A small cough interrupted the conversation. "What are you two doing?" Aleisha asked standing with her brother in the doorway of the pantry.

Bonnie and Enzo turned around to face their babies.

"Getting the ingredients to make your pancakes," Bonnie replied guiltily.

"Well let's speed it up. We have places to be," Aleisha informed her parents before taking her brother by the hand and walking back to the kitchen.

Bonnie looked at Enzo astonished. "Seriously… you really want more of those? _Your_ kids are always interrupting us when we're trying to get down and dirty! How the hell do you expect us to have a life if we add more of them to the mix?" she joked.

Enzo looked at her as if to say, 'I didn't make those kids on my own,' then laughed out loud. "We'll find a way."

He squeezed her ass cheekily and she squealed. Then he took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen to deal with the kids.

#

They all travelled together to go to work and school. Enzo put the car in park outside of Aleisha's school.

"I'll do the girl, you do the boy?" Bonnie said suggesting which parent should take which child into kindergarten and pre-school.

He nodded in agreement.

Aleisha gave Enzo a kiss 'goodbye' before her mother took her into kindergarten. He watched as the two of them walked hand in hand into the building. Bonnie wore a blue-green turquoise, figure-hugging dress that fell just below the knee. Bronze and cork wedge sandals, and a light blue stone-wash denim jacket completed the look. Her figure had returned to it's pre-pregnancy shape with one exception – fuller breasts – and Enzo wasn't complaining. If it was possible Bonnie looked even more beautiful than when he'd first met her. Since having his children she seemed to glow 24/7, on the inside and outside and he felt beyond blessed.

Both Lorenzo and Aleisha had a combination of their parents' features. Their skin was a little lighter than Bonnie's and they both had dark wavy hair, with hazel eyes, which were a mix of Bonnie's green eyes and Enzo's chocolate brown eyes. Seeing his wife and daughter together Enzo realised that Aleisha was becoming more like Bonnie's mini-me physically and in personality. She was an intelligent, sassy child. While Lorenzo was becoming more like him too. An observant, laid-back little boy with a kind heart.

Lorenzo was named after him and Aleisha was named after Bonnie's Gram's – Sheila Bennett. Aleisha was an anagram of Sheila with an extra A. And it seemed like that extra 'A' was coming to stand for Attitude. It seemed Aleisha had definitely inherited her great-grandmother's out-spoken nature. Enzo smiled as he considered how they'd cope with another Aleisha.

If it was up to him they would conceive as many children as humanly possible… but Bonnie had yet to be convinced. So now convincing her to have more children with him was something that he'd have to put on _his_ 'bucket list'. That was his new mission in life… and he loved a challenge.

#

Once Lorenzo had been safely escorted into pre-school by Enzo, he and Bonnie made their way to work. Enzo parked the car outside of the Armory, which was now known as 'The St. John-Bennett Foundation'.

When Bonnie's magic returned she reopened the building. She never got over the guilt of trapping the few dozen Armory staff inside the building where they were food for the Siren who had been locked in the vault. When they found the Siren she hadn't built up enough strength and Bonnie was able to resist her mind-control and imprison her in the vault again.

Bonnie vowed to do something good with the place. And, with the help of her friends Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes and the Salvatore brothers, she tracked down each and every family member of the victims she trapped inside the Armory, getting the vampires to compel them so that they could have peace of mind after losing their loved ones.

All of the supernatural artifacts and resources were secretly stored away in a secure, private section of the building. The place now served as a center also containing general historical and mythological archives and artifacts.

To the public it was basically like a museum, which Bonnie was the head of. It also housed a private investigation agency, which Enzo ran. With his team of experienced investigators he took on cases involving missing persons, people who were adopted and seeking their families, and general cases of people trying to find out about their family history. The foundation survived on donations. Damon and Stefan had been generous with funding and with the assistance of others the place was never short of cash. Because of that Enzo was able to help people who wouldn't otherwise be able to afford to pay for a PI. And, when Bonnie wasn't dealing with her side of the foundation, she helped Enzo to run his.

#

It was almost lunch time and Bonnie was bored. There wasn't much for her to do today so she went to find out what Enzo was up to. When she arrived at his office she watched through the open door as he sat looking through a case file several inches thick.

"Need a break?" she asked from the open doorway.

"Definitely," he sighed, throwing the paperwork onto his desk.

Bonnie moved some of the paperwork and sat on the desk in front of him, while he remained in his chair. It was a hot day and she'd taken off her denim jacket, leaving her arms bare. Enzo ran his fingertips from her wrists, all the way up her arms and back down.

"Did you come here to tell me that you've changed your mind about baby number three?" he asked seductively.

Bonnie opened her mouth in surprise then swatted his arm. "Would you give it a rest!" She smiled. "I came to see how you're doing cause I'm bored."

"That's all I'm good for? To entertain you when you're bored," he said, pretending to be hurt.

She laughed at him. "Well apparently all I'm good for is breeding for you, so..."

He chuckled. "Ok. We're even."

Enzo ran his hands up Bonnie's thighs over the stretchy fabric of her dress. "You look ridiculously sexy in this dress. How do you expect me to resist you looking like this?"

"Why do you think I wore it?" she said feigning over-confidence.

He looked at her with aroused, hooded eyes, then pushed the dress up to reveal her bare thighs. Once the material was practically up to her hips he pulled Bonnie off the desk and onto his lap on the chair to straddle him.

"You know your door is wide open," she stated.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured nodding.

"We don't pay our employees to watch us getting up to kinky shenanigans during the working day."

"It's pretty much lunch time. There's hardly anyone around."

"Enzo..." she said sternly feeling his manhood turn to steel between her thighs.

"Just one kiss," he said sliding his fingers into the nape of her neck and pulling her mouth closer to his. "The kids ruined any chances of adult fun we could have had this morning… there's more privacy here than at home."

Bonnie chuckled as Enzo pressed his lips to hers. That alone was enough to create an intense tingling sensation and moisture to pool between her thighs. She sighed and gave in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the most sensual kiss of his life.

As his free hand found it's way around to cup her ass there was a knock at the door. Bonnie and Enzo turned to the doorway without even bothering to separate. It was too late, they were already in a compromising position.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you..." one of the female employees apologised.

"It's ok," Enzo said, not loosening his grip on his wife's body.

The employee could barely look at them. "My son was at school and they had to take him to the ER, they think it's a broken leg..."

"Go," Enzo told her. "Don't worry about work. Let me know how he is tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye," the woman said almost walking into the door in her haste to leave the room where she almost caught her boss doing his wife at his desk.

"Hope he's ok," Bonnie called to the woman. She turned back to Enzo. "More privacy _here_ than at home… you were saying..."

Enzo smirked at her then stood up still holding her with her legs now wrapped around his waist. He used the residual vamp speed to rush to the door and lock it, then to speed to the large couch in the corner of the room.

He laid Bonnie down and leaned above her teasing her lips with his own. He kissed his way down her chin and her neck to her cleavage. Her familiar strawberry and peaches scent put his senses in overdrive. He needed to taste her right now.

Enzo leaned back, raising both her legs in the air as he slipped her panties off slowly. Opening her thighs gently he looked at the delicious nectar that awaited him at her core. Before he leaned down for a taste he kissed her on the mouth once more. Then, he slid down her body, resting her calves on his shoulders as he took his first lick. He was in heaven.

He teased her tender flesh licking and sucking her lower lips, before separating her folds and zoning in on the hard bud, sucking it gently. She writhed and moaned in response and Enzo felt like he was about to find his own release before he could even be released from the confines of his pants. He had to calm down… and he had an idea.

Bonnie continued to pant even when he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Why'd you stop?" she said, barely able to catch her breath.

Enzo waited before responding. "So… About baby number three..."

"Are you serious right now!?" She was beyond frustrated.

She was about to explode on his tongue and he was playing games. She couldn't resist smiling although she tried to suppress it. He looked at her determined, but a little innocently too, if that was possible.

"You're really not gonna let me come unless I agr…." Her words turned to a whimper as he licked her delicate flesh. "Asshole..." she whimpered when he licked her again. "I hate you..." she finished with a moan when he sucked on her clit for a milli-second.

He looked up at her again. "Really? If you hate me I guess I should stop."

She looked at him, then released an angry grunt. "I'll think about it."

"Not good enough," he told her with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Why are you being such a huge dick!?"

"Funny you should use that metaphor when that's one part of me you're craving for so much right now," he mocked.

"Lorenzo St. John ..." she growled.

"Yes, Queen Bonnie St. John...Bennett…?"

The look of worship he had in his eyes for her broke her down. Would it really be so bad to have another St. John-Bennett running around the place? She _did_ want more children at some point anyway...

She was getting older now. It would definitely take longer to conceive.

Bonnie sighed. "I really hate you right now… And I'm gonna hate you even more when I'm pushing out baby number three."

The look of excitement on Enzo's face was priceless. Bonnie loved to see him happy. Enzo moved up her body to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" he said with a huge smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… I love you too..." she told him with a sultry smile.

Bonnie kissed him on the mouth and just as he was about to move back down her body to finish what he started she stopped him.

"Stay up here… I like it when we come together," she told him.

He looked at her in awe then kissed her on the mouth again. Bonnie pulled off his t-shirt in between kisses and helped him to unbutton his jeans and push down his boxers. He looked into her eyes as he slid deep inside her body so slowly it was as if time stood still for them. The friction of his hot, hard flesh slipping and sliding within her delicious wetness sent them into pleasure overload. They found that familiar rhythm, so in tune with each other that they knew exactly how to achieve that perfect moment of bliss.

The beautiful melodic sounds of their pants and moans filled the room. Enzo pushed both of his hands under Bonnie's ass, gripping her soft skin as he plunged into her depths. She wrapped one arm around his neck and dug the nails of her other hand into his ass, branding him. He kissed her deeply, as if he was sharing his soul with her and they held on to each other tightly as the waves of pleasure took them over the edge. As he spilled his seed deep inside her he thought about how soon it would be before their family would grow even more.

#

Aleisha and Lorenzo were staying with Caroline, Stefan and the twins. No doubt they'd probably need some help from the 'hot nanny', Seline, since all 4 children together could all be a handful. Seline had looked after the twins since they were really young.

Bonnie was never really keen on her, and strangely, Seline always seemed a little on edge whenever she was around Bonnie too. Bonnie thought Seline was too good to be true and she got a weird feeling from her. But the twins adored her, even Aleisha and Lorenzo liked her, and she'd only ever proven herself to be amazing with all of the kids.

"Bonnie, are you alright in there?" Enzo called from the bedroom.

They were supposed to be having a romantic night in, just the two of them, but she'd been in the bathroom for the last 10 minutes.

The door burst open and Bonnie did not look impressed. She stormed into the room and stood at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"How could you do this to me again!?" she yelled.

"What are you…?"

She threw something at him and he caught it. When he looked at what it was he saw it was a digital pregnancy test… and it was positive.

He stared at the test, then looked at Bonnie suspiciously. "Very funny," he sniggered.

Bonnie had only stopped taking the pill 3 and a half weeks ago, and it wouldn't be the first time she'd pranked Enzo in this type of situation. For the first few months of her pregnancy with Lorenzo, she managed to convince him that she was having triplets by saying that she kept on having psychic visions of 3 babies with the same birth date. She was such a good liar that he believed her. And as much as he wanted a house full of children, the thought of taking care of 3 newborns at the same time scared the shit out of him.

He wasn't falling for this prank.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she said seriously.

"Who'd you get to take the test for you?" he chuckled.

She glared at him and huffed. "Who the hell do I know who's pregnant and willing to fake a pregnancy test for me!? Remember how quickly Aleisha was conceived? And then remember how quickly Lorenzo was conceived?"

Enzo's expression became serious as he thought about what she was saying. But for some reason he still didn't believe her. Maybe he didn't want to get his hopes up. He looked at the test again.

"How do I know you're not trying to get me back for convincing you to have another baby in the first place?" he asked.

"Oh my God, you're so frustrating!" she yelled.

She was about to storm out of the room but Enzo stopped her using vamp speed. He held up the pregnancy test and put his free hand around Bonnie's waist.

"This is really real?" he asked looking down at her.

He could see that she wasn't playing. He knew she wouldn't have another baby unless she genuinely wanted to, but he also knew that she was expecting it to take months for her to get pregnant not weeks.

He threw the test on the chest of drawers by the door and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"What for?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Knocking you up too fast."

He felt her body shake and thought she was crying, but when he looked into her face he saw that she was cracking up with laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she continued to laugh and he laughed with her.

"You were upset… I wanted to comfort you."

She smiled up at him. "I'm not really upset. Just surprised. _Really_ surprised! I thought we had more time. I just feel like… at this point you could get me pregnant just by holding my hand."

They both chuckled.

"Believe me when I say that most of the time I actual feel like I can get you pregnant just by holding your hand."

They both laughed again.

He stroked her face tenderly. "It's _meant_ to be… like us."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Enzo's shoulders. "Yeah… So I guess this is our forever huh?"

He nodded. "Better than we could have expected."

"Definitely," she agreed.

"So... Shall we make the most of our romantic night in before the house is overrun with our mini-me's again?"

"Hell yeah."

Enzo swept her off her feet and took her to the bed, laying her down gently and making the most of their temporary freedom. Considering what they'd achieved so far, a forever of 60 to 70 years felt like it would be more than enough time to fulfill all of their dreams.


End file.
